All That Time Denied
by KristenABB
Summary: A homecoming and an anniversary. Bates and Anna have much to celebrate.


I own nothing, it's all property of Julian Fellowes and ITV. Trust me, if they were mine, we'd have had a lot more of those honeymoon scenes. **  
><strong>

Bates woke with a start as a he felt a tongue lapping at his face. Knowing it was too much to hope that it might be Anna, he groggily opened one eye and was met with the brown eyes and wagging tail of the six month old Labrador that Lord Grantham had gifted them with from Isis' most recent litter. He gave the pup a quick pet, then whispered quietly, "alright Willie, let's head down for breakfast, then off you go. I'll not have you waking Anna; not today." He slipped from the bed, after turning to smile at his wife and gently brush a strand of hair from her cheek.

He stepped from the bedroom and slowly made his way down the stairs, the Labrador retriever following obediently at his side. Once he reached the kitchen, Bates quickly filled a bowl with scraps which he sat before the pup, and then he set to work fixing a tray to take upstairs. Once Willie had eaten his fill, he scampered over to the door and Bates opened the latch, moving to the side as the dog shot past.

"Mind you, stay out of mischief today. I want no bad reports from Mrs. Patmore," he warned, then chuckled to himself as he latched the door and resumed his preparations. He and Anna both knew Mrs. Patmore would say the frisky young dog was a dream, even if he ran in and ate the entire breakfast she was no doubt already up and working on.

Quickly enough he had a tray laden with all Anna's favorites. Slipping open a window, he reached outside and plucked a few blooms from the window box overflowing with the tiny blue flowers his wife had painstakingly tended to all spring. Once he had a suitable amount, he placed them in the vase already filled with water and then made his way cautiously back up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, he quietly placed the tray on the nightstand nearest her, then went around and got back in bed. Lying on his side, he propped his head up with a pillow and allowed his gaze to fix upon his wife. He spent a few moments happily anticipating the day ahead. It was their anniversary and just like the previous three years, his lordship had bid him good night the previous evening and ended by telling him to enjoy the day with Mrs. Bates and that he would see them both the day after next.

Bates reflected back on the day this most unusual privilege had first been granted. It had occurred four years previously, the day he had been released from the hell of both prison and being separated from Anna.

* * *

><p>After two years of little hope that things would ever change, events had unfolded rather quickly when a disgruntled and recently fired employee of Sir Richard's had come to Downton with irrefutable proof that Bates was indeed innocent of Vera's murder and that it had been Sir Richard who had brought about the woman's death through a large bribe to an underling who would do anything for the right amount of money.<p>

The necessary parties had been contacted and thanks to both Lord Grantham and Matthew, the wheels of justice that had been nowhere in sight at the time of Bates trial moved with the speed of Pegasus and 72 hours later, Bates was at last a free man.

To celebrate the valets' homecoming, Lord Grantham had thrown a party that included not just his family but the entire staff as well. He prevailed upon Mrs. Byrd to prepare the food and made use of Lady Violet's household staff so that everyone associated with Downton could simply celebrate the homecoming of one of their own.

Bates would never forget arriving at the front door of the estate, Anna's head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined, and seeing the entire Grantham family and staff awaiting his arrival as though he were some important dignitary and not a mere valet. The chauffeur of the car his lordship had sent to bring him home had opened the car door and as he followed his wife from the backseat, the normally dignified family and staff had broken into applause.

There had been smiles, tears, pats on the back, and more than joy than had perhaps ever been seen at Downton as Lord Grantham ushered everyone, ("yes Mrs. Patmore, **everyone**", he stated unequivocally as the shocked cook tried to head round to the servant's entrance) through the front entrance and into the great hall.

Once inside, there had been toasts, speeches, more laughter, even a bit of dancing thanks to the Gramophone stocked with favorite tunes of the day. He had insisted that Bates and Anna take the first dance, which after some persuasion, they agreed to do. They somewhat haltingly made their way about the dance floor, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room as all assembled watched the reunited couple, lost in a world of pure love, unbridled happiness, and promises about to be at long last fulfilled.

It was one of the happier times anyone there could recall being a part of but as early evening set in, Lord Grantham asked for quiet and then told everyone that it was time for the happy couple to be on their way. The entire party made their way outside, leaving the confused Bates and Anna to follow them as they made their way down the lane that led to the village. After a walk of perhaps 10 minutes, they were led off the road, thru a gate covered in flowering vines, and up a small path to small but neatly tended cottage.

"I believe I once promised to provide you and Anna with a cottage after you were married," Lord Grantham said somewhat shakily and it was apparent that the always kind earl was finding it difficult to keep the emotion out of his voice. He walked up to Bates and placed a key in his hand.

"It gives me more pleasure than you will ever know that I am now able to fulfill that promise and to say welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Bates. Welcome home."

There had been more tears and attempts at gratitude which Grantham had quickly shushed; then Bates and Anna had been led inside to get their first glimpse of their new home. When all the rooms had been given a proper once over, Mary had announced that she had a rather private surprise for Mrs. Bates, who she proceeded to lead upstairs to the room her maid and friend would be sharing, at long last, with the man she had loved for years and never stopped trying to free from a hell that Mary would always feel she had been partly responsible for by bringing the wretched Sir Richard into all their lives.

Bates had tried conversing with Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes but eventually gave up as his eyes constantly strayed to the stairway where Anna had disappeared from his sight for the first time since his released. After three interminable years of not seeing her beautiful face and that cheeky smile of hers everyday, he truly never wanted to lose sight of her again

"I do wish Lady Mary would hurry; he's going to go charging up those stairs soon and ruin whatever it is you and she have been plotting," Mr. Carson said quietly to Mrs. Hughes.

"What on _earth_ do you mean, Mr. Carson? Plotting? Her ladyship and I?" The housekeeper tried to fix the butler with a fierce expression but Mr. Carson merely shook his head, a mirthful expression on his face.

"Come now, Mrs. Hughes. I've known both of you too long not to be aware that you've been cooking something up. And I must say," he raised his voice just a trifle over her attempted protestations, "it does my heart good to see you two on the same side for once."

Any denials the housekeeper might have attempted were rendered mute as Mary appeared at the top of the stairs. She descended quickly and Bates, who had not taken his eyes off the staircase, was sure he saw her give a small wink to Mrs. Hughes before she made her way over to her father and said something softly in his ear. Any questions he might have voiced over the odd action vanished as his lordship called for quiet.

"I think you all shall agree with me that Bates and Anna have had quite enough excitement for one day and that it's time we left them alone to get some rest."

Not even in this group of people, where propriety was always the order of the day, was there one amongst them who believed that rest was anywhere on the minds of the reunited couple.

People began to take their leave and while Bates thought it odd that Anna had not come down to see off their well wishers no one else seemed to make note of it as they wished him a good night and soon it was just his Lordship left standing in the doorway. The status of his position in the household had not been spoken of yet and while Anna had been utterly certain that he would be returning to his duties, Bates didn't wish to seem presumptuous so he cleared his throat and somewhat nervously asked, "Shall I attend your Lordship in the morning?"

"Absolutely not Bates." And seeing a crestfallen expression appear on the man's face, he quickly moved to reassure him. "My dear fellow, you've only just come home. I don't want to see you; or Anna for that matter, for a full week. While she of course wasn't in a prison cell, I have no doubt that the past two years have been just as excruciating, in their own way, for your wife."

No guilty expression from you Bates," he gently admonished upon seeing a troubled look appear on the valet's face. "Nothing that transpired these last years was your doing. And any pain that was brought upon Anna was due to her love for you, if I may be so bold."

"I don't deserve her love, your Lordship, and God knows, I'm not worthy of it."

Robert placed a gentle hand upon Bates shoulder. "Apparently your wife thinks differently, and knowing Anna as we do, would it not be folly to try and convince her otherwise?"

"It would indeed my lord," answered Bates, a smile appearing on his face at last. "I spent many years trying to do just that; to no avail. My wife tends to have a bit of a stubborn streak. Not to mention a blind spot, where I'm concerned."

"With all due respect my old friend, I believe that Anna sees you very clearly, it has always been only yourself who was unable to see the man you truly are. And speaking of your wife," he pressed on before Bates could protest, "Mary tells me that tomorrow is the anniversary of your marriage."

"It is indeed, my lord," Bates acknowledged with another smile, this one even happier than the last.

"It appears that you have _**much**_ to celebrate, which is another reason why I would not have allowed you to return to your duties so soon. And in fact, because you were not allowed to mark the occasion previously, I am going to insist that while you are both in my employee, you shall do so in the coming years by taking the day to yourselves and marking it in whatever way you….see fit."

The last was said with a bit of a twinkle in Lord Grantham's eye but Bates knew too well his employers' character and took no offense from the remark. But he was stunned, truly stunned by the generous offering his Lordship had just made but try as he might, he was unable to get the gentleman to rescind.

"But your lordship," he made one last effort, "it's too much; you can't possibly-"

"Bates, do you dare to tell me, the Earl of Grantham, what I can and cannot do in my own home?"

For a moment Bates was taken aback as the earl put on his haughtiest face, which combined with his words and tone made him appear very imposing indeed. But then, that spark appeared in Grantham's eye and Bates knew that all was well. Chuckling quietly, Grantham prepared to take his leave. Just before closing the door, he turned and spoke sincerely.

"I have felt so powerless these last years Bates. There was nothing I could do for you while you were in prison, so please, allow me to do you this small kindness."

"I cannot allow it for myself your lordship. But for Anna…," he trailed off, his eyes once more straying to the stairs.

"Of course; for Anna," Lord Grantham smiled to himself as he shut the door, and with that, Bates was finally free to head for the stairs and join his wife.

As he stood at the bottom of the staircase, he was surprised to find that he was rather nervous. During the long lonely nights in his cell, he had dreamt of a time (if such a time ever came) when he would once again be free to show his love for Anna in the most natural of ways. And never once in all his imaginings, had he entertained even the possibility of any hesitation on his part.

But as he stood there, one hand on the railing and the other tightly grasping his cane, he acceded that it really shouldn't be that surprising after all. They had only experienced a brief period as husband and wife and that had been nearly three years previous.

In some ways, tonight would be like their first night as a married couple; although he could not see how it would possibly compare to that night when at long last, they had been free to express their love as they had so long yearned to do. After some initial nervousness and the cessation of pain from her first coupling had abated, Bates had not been at all surprised to find that Anna was as bold and passionate in their lovemaking as she was in all other aspects of her life. And it was this recollection that at last spurred him to climb the stairs and make his way to their room.

He stood in the doorway and was nearly brought to his knees at the sight awaiting him. She stood at the window, clothed not in the outfit she had been wearing earlier but in a nightdress made from some gossamer material (which he supposed had been the surprise Lady Mary had spoken of downstairs), her face in silhouette as a gentle breeze played with a few tendrils of her golden hair. The room was bathed not in electrical bulbs, but by a few candles that cast a soft glow and outlined her form, still as slight and lithe as the day he'd first met her.

He stood drinking in the sight of her and he felt that his heart might burst from want and love. She turned from the window and as their eyes met, he finally crossed the threshold as they began to move toward one another. They came to meet near the foot of the bed and paused, just a hair's breadth apart.

"Alone at last," she whispered, a ghostly echo from an earlier time.

In perfect tandem, they each lifted a hand to the face of the other and so it was that in those first gentle touches, all restraint vanished. Their mouths met in a searing kiss, almost savage in its intensity as the three years of longing and ache consumed them. Quickly, clothing met floor, skin met skin, and as their bodies joined, he bent his mouth to her ear and whispered, "_Together_ at last, my Anna. _Together_."

* * *

><p>Bates was pulled from this happy memory by the equally happy sight of his wife as she slowly awakened and gave him a sleepy smile. Her hair was tousled from sleep, her nightgown had fallen from one shoulder, her eyes were still half closed, and her movements were languorous as she curled into him and gave a whispered, "'morning love."<p>

Had she any idea that he was completely under the spell of her? That even now, he still wondered at the fact that she had chosen him? Loved him? Brought him back to life?

He reached out and gently traced first the contour of her face, and then idly allowed his fingers to roam her body at will. She snuggled closer to him, giving a sigh of contentment. He continued his lazy exploration and soon found himself drifting into that curious state between wakefulness and slumber. Just as he felt himself surrendering to sleep, he was jerked back to consciousness as Anna gave one of his fingers a tiny nip.

His eyes flew open to see her glaring at him in mock seriousness.

"Mr. Bates," she scolded in that cheeky way so dear to him, "I believe it was you, was it not, who insisted that we spend the better portion of our morning in this bed?"

"It was indeed, Mrs. Bates. And I believe," he grinned, "that you rather fervently agreed with me."

"I did indeed. But I was not aware that this time would be spent in slumber." He felt a stirring as she grinned wickedly at him. "I'm afraid that I am going to have to insist that we find some pursuit other than sleeping to engage in. Can you not think of another activity, perhaps a bit more enjoyable, with which we might occupy our time?"

She gave a tiny shriek as he wrapped his arms round her waist and quickly rolled them so that she found herself lying atop him. Bringing her face to his for a deep fierce kiss, he then lowered his hands to find the hem of her shift.

"I can think of many pleasurable pursuits we might enjoy, Mrs. Bates" he teased, as he began to inch the gown up over her body. "But I am sorry to say that they may require more of our time than I had previously anticipated."

All trace of humor fled him as Anna impatiently wrenched the gown from his hands, sat up and drew the gown over her head, then allowed it to drop to the floor. She then made quick work of his nightshirt so that when she finally lowered her body back to his, their world became this room, this moment, this life they had made together. After all the years spent waiting. After all that life had thrown at them. After all that time had denied them.

"By all means Mr. Bates, take all the time you need," she whispered as he joined them and they began to move together.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. And I know it would have taken more than 72 hours for Bates to be released (my BFF, an attorney, pointed this out to me rather vehemently), but that is the joy of fanfic, is it not, being able to do what might otherwise never happen. I hope you liked and I hope our poor Bates and Anna don't have to suffer quite so much in season 3. And if they do, I hope the payoff is B-I-G.<p> 


End file.
